I'm mizerable, I'll put it in a sigh
by gacktsasorilover
Summary: After Sasuke killed his brother he decided to go back to his village and to his loved one. But what if he sees that his loved one forgot to wait for him and got another? SasuSaku OOC, RPC and more Rated T for some words voting is necessary. ;D
1. A Vampire's mizerable start

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…or Mizerable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…or Mizerable. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Gackt and Nippon Crown owns it. And in this story Deidara is still alive X3 and yes, there is a bit of OOC-ness and my friend's RPC. **

**Deidara: **I feel a bad sideline coupling in the story. –Shivers-

**Naomi (Me): **Don't worry it will only last for a while. XD

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Summary:**

After Sasuke killed his brother he decided to go back to his village and to his loved one. But what if he sees that his loved one forgot to wait for him and got another? SasuSaku

* * *

"**I'm Mizerable…I'll put it in a sigh."**

**A song inspired dramatic love story.**

**Start…**

* * *

"_Dear Sakura, _

_I've accomplished my life awaited mission to kill my brother…_

_I hope I'm still welcome to everyone…In reality; I've missed you all…_

_Especially, you…_

_-Sasuke"_

Sasuke had always written letters like this. He'd tell Suigetsu, Juugo or even Karin to send this to Sakura Haruno. Of course, for them not to be killed like Itachi, they have to follow his orders.

And now, it's been a year since he killed Itachi; and so he thought that it was now the time to go back to his village.

Sasuke packed his bags and without doubt, he went off to Konoha and abandoned his other 'team'.

"Sasuke-kun…" Karin said and tailed to follow him but Juugo and Suigetsu each had one of her 2 arms to stop her.

"Karin, you're not stupid enough to try and get yourself killed, now are you?" Juugo asked.

"I'm not! But, I know Sasuke-kun needs me more than you, old farts." Karin said.

"You really think he wants you to follow him, huh?" Suigetsu said letting her go. "Then go, get yourself killed and when you're dead, don't haunt us for your own mistake."

Karin just went back inside their current lair as the 2 others followed.

-On Sasuke's trail-

_Sakura…_ Sasuke just couldn't stop thinking about Sakura.

Every step, every jump, every breath and every second he thought about Sakura and only Sakura.

It wasn't too long to get to Konoha, so when he reached Konoha, he went to his apartment, unpacked his bags and changed.

As soon as he was finished changing, he went out in search for Sakura.

He went to their training grounds, the ramen bar, and their village square and even in front of her home. But there was not a single sign of Sakura being in one of those places.

But he had a thought. Sakura had become medical ninja, so there is no doubt that she wouldn't be in contact with Tsunade.

Sasuke went straight where Tsunade was and quickly asked where Sakura was.

"Oh, it's you Sasuke, so you really did come back. Right now, Sakura is in a mission."

"Which mission? And where?" Sasuke asked.

"To retrieve a missing relic in Amegakure, and tomorrow they will be back."

"Tomorrow, huh?" Sasuke said blankly and left but before he did…

"But, I wouldn't go near her so soon if I were you. You'd be surprised when you see her change…because even her heart may have changed." Tsunade commented.

"I don't think so…but…thanks anyway Tsunade-san." Sasuke said and left.

-The next day; Sasuke's place-

Sasuke sat in front of his small window and looked at the people passing by.

He saw Naruto, Yamato, Sai and…Sakura.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said and hurriedly got out of his apartment and got face to face with Naruto.

"Sasuke…" Naruto blinked a few times till he finally knew it was real. "Oi! It's Sasuke-teme!"

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke scoffed and looked at Sakura who seemed to have been waiting for someone from behind them.

"Sakur—ah!" Sasuke said but was pulled by Naruto. "I wouldn't just now, Sasuke-teme."

"Aw great. First Tsunade second you, who are next?!" Sasuke said.

"Fine then go, but don't blame me cuz you wouldn't believe it."

"Go away." Sasuke said and then Naruto just had an 'Ok, fine, whatever.' Look.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said approaching Sakura.

Sakura slowly turned to see Sakura. "Oh, hi Sasuke-kun." Sakura said emotionless and hurriedly turn around to look for someone.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!!" a blond haired, blue eyed and eye lined guy on a big white clay owl-like bird.

"Deidara-kun!" Sakura said smiling.

"Oi, It's the bastard that almost killed me." Deidara said looking at Sasuke.

"Deidara…" Sakura sighed.

"I thought you we're dead." Sasuke said. Sakura raised a brow of frustration and Naruto tried to shut Sasuke up but he can't.

"I used a clay replacement jutsu dumbass." Deidara said.

"Deidara-kun…"

"What is it, Sakura?"

"You shouldn't call Sasuke-kun that stuff."

"Ok…then I shall call him…your ex-boyfriend!"

"DEI-DA-RA…" Sakura said frustrated.

"Ok, fine, then its Uchiha Sasuke." Deidara said as if he just said the most evil thing on earth.

"Good Deidara-kun!" Sakura said and jumped up to Deidara's clay bird and hugged him as he hugged back and kissed each other.

Sasuke's heart felt as if it was squished for a few minutes.

"I told you so, teme." Naruto said leaving the scene with Yamato and Sai.

_Sakura…_Sasuke said and left to go back to his apartment.

-At night-

Sasuke still couldn't take what had just happened so he banged a newly bought 'welcome back' vase from the flower shop to the wall causing it to break into pieces.

He threw more on the wall over and over till Sakura passed by outside his apartment and heard the noises.

But instead of worrying, she just shrugged and continued to her path.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, he saw it.

Sasuke's heart began to feel like there were needles stinging on it.

Sasuke looked up at the sky and twitches a fake smile on his face. "A trick of sweet time…"

Sasuke then collapsed on his bed. Feeling bothered by the cold wind, he put his troubles in a sigh and fell asleep.

_Was it a wrong choice to go to Orochimaru…Or was it because I killed Itachi?_ He felt so miserable he thought of trying to kill himself in the morning.

Instead, he'd just hum a melody of sadness to himself. And after that half of his troubles would be gone off his mind.

5 nights and 4 days had passed. He'd always see Deidara and Sakura together. Holding hands, talking sweetly to each other and happy without doubt.

He then thought everything was a mistake. The fact that he left her, the fact that he killed his brother and the fact that he was even born.

He felt like his chest was about to burst. Emotions were too clogged up in his heart. But no one can change that but Sakura. But she wouldn't, would she?

"Where can I go so that the sadness of being alone will disappear?" Sasuke asked himself.

"You can go to me, if you're so alone. I can help you in any need." A girl's voice said.

Sasuke turned to see, an onyx eyed, brunette girl wearing a black Lolita dress sitting on his window.

"Who are you? And how would you help me?"

"I'm Amuro, Remu. A vampire who's been watching you the rest of her life. Guiding you in favor of my friend…Uchiha, Fugaku at your service. I can help you by killing anyone."

"You look too young to be my Father's friend."

"Didn't I just say I'm a vampire?"

"Oh yeah…"

"So…Who should I kill for you?" Remu said revealing her fangs as she licked her lips.

"No one…yet…"

"Ok…Then should I make you a vampire then? You wouldn't have to die, to be miserable…or to be so filled up by sadness. So, what do you think?"

"Hn…Give me time to think about it."

"Ok, I'll give you 2 days." Remu said disappearing.

"A Vampire, aye?" Sasuke said and grinned.

Sasuke said and slept.

The next day he was looking for Sakura. Deidara and Sakura were in a shop.

Sasuke barged in and looked at the stuff.

"Oh, Hi Sasuke-kun." Sakura said waving her hand.

"Hello Sakura…Deidara…" Sasuke said and bowed his head.

"Sakura-chan, let's go. Or else this bastard might bother you or even kidnap you." Deidara said pulling Sakura.

"But…" Sakura said.

"I mean it, now!" Deidara said and they left.

"Bastard…" Sasuke said and left.

Sasuke laid himself on his bed as he arrived from the day of sadness.

A person in a blood red hood going down her feet came in.

"Who are you?!" Sasuke asked sitting up.

"Relax; it's just me, Remu." Remu said taking the hood off.

"If you're here to ask if I have an answer…my answer is; no, not yet."

"Sharp mind you have there, kid."

"The day after tomorrow…At night…come back and I might have an answer."

"Ok, you got your time…" Remu said leaving.

The next day. Sakura was alone outside of Sasuke's apartment.

Sasuke was about to leave and went out of the doorway and saw Sakura in front of him.

"Look, Sasuke-kun…I'm sorry for what Deidara did yesterday. It's just…because he…He thought that…"

"Look Sakura, I'm busy today. "

"I know…but…"

"Do you love him?"

"Huh?"

Sasuke sighed. "Do you love Deidara?"

Sakura was silent.

Sasuke looked up. "Sakura, I have tomorrow."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"My dad's friend. She's a vampire and she's asking me if I want to be one too. If I become one, I'll kill to live. And number one on my hit list is…"

"Itachi?"

"No, he's dead."

"Me?"

"No…"

Sakura was blanked till she noticed. "You're going to kill…Deidara?"

Sasuke was silent. "I'll only say yes to her if you don't say you love me."

"Sasuke-kun…I…I just can't…"

"Then it's decided…I'll become a vampire."

"Sasuke-kun…No, please don't…" Sakura said holding his arm.

Sasuke shook her away and left.

It reached nightfall and it was 12 midnight. Sasuke was on a tree near a river looking at a big full moon.

"There you are." Remu said as Sasuke turned to see her.

Sasuke jumped off the tree and went in front of Remu. "I want to tell you that my answer is--!"

"Shh…I already know. But are you sure you really want to be one?"

"Yes."

"Even if it meant that you'd be killed or even brake her already shredded heart?"

Sasuke was silent for a while till he said yes.

"Fine…" Remu then bit Sasuke on his neck.

Sasuke screamed out in pain. It was like half his life was being drained out. He felt very weak, and very dizzy.

Before he could see a light Remu stopped sucking blood out of Sasuke.

"And so, my job is done." Remu said wiping blood out of her mouth.

Sasuke touched his neck. The other side of his neck erased the mark Orochimaru gave and began to make a red flower petal sign.

"You are officially…a Vampire the rest of your life…"

Sasuke smiled showing his fangs and collapsed.

Remu grinned evilly sensing that there were 2 emerald eyes watching her bided curse.

"Sakura Haruno. You're too late." Remu said looking at Sakura.

"How could you do this?!" Sakura shouted.

"Simple; Fugaku trusted me to keep his son alive and out of harm. To give him happiness the rest of his life when he's heart would've torn in pieces. That I happen to make, since you helped brake his heart."

Remu went near Sasuke and carried him and turned into smoke.

Sakura fell on her knees leaning to the sky to howl out her unforgivable sin of breaking Sasuke's heart.

Sasuke woke up near the street Deidara lived.

Sasuke thought _not now…as soon as it's time…just hold it in…_

A few hours passed till it got to morning. Deidara was with Sakura. Making jokes, laughing gently. Not knowing that Sasuke was watching.

_I loved you too much and you are now on the other side of the wall, laughing softly..._Sasuke thought as time passed the darkness filled the sky and the brightness of the soon reflected on the moon. The stars shining around it.

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt two presences following them.

"Deidara-kun, I think we should hurry up and go home. Especially you."

"In short you're telling me to go home so that you'll go to that Uchiha bastard again. You think I didn't know you went to his place?"

"It's not that Deidara-kun!"

"What she's trying to say is that you're in danger…my cousin's son."

"That voice sounds familiar…" Deidara turned to see Remu and Sasuke.

"A-Auntie Remu?! I thought you were dead!"

"I managed to stay alive after your dad abandoned me on the mission."

"Huh? What mission? I thought you were killed by hammerhead sharks."

"Your parents lie so badly."

"Seems like it."

"Well anyways I'm sorry to have to tell you this nephew, but you're time in this planet has come to an end."

"You'll kill me?"

"No, he will!" Remu said pointing at Sasuke with her thumb.

"No he won't."

"Yes he will, he's a vampire now! Like me!"

"Oh? Then stay way from us freak!"

Sasuke jumped up very high and landed behind Deidara. As soon as Deidara turned around Sasuke punched him so hard he fell on his side.

"And as for you, I will help by killing you too!" Remu said to Sakura and kicked her high and low.

Sakura had no time to attack because Remu was so fast…_Damn; I should be a vampire too. _Sakura thought.

Sasuke was about to blow the last shot to Deidara with his fist till Deidara got a holy water dipped kunai and stabbed Sasuke on his stomach.

Sasuke stabbed Deidara as well and Deidara died immediately.

"Deidara-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran to Sasuke who had fallen on his knees.

Sakura got the holy water dipped kunai out of his stomach and stabbed it on Remu.

"AAAAAAH!!" Remu screamed and burned. Her ashes had floated away.

Sasuke almost burned as well but he didn't; he just collapsed in Sakura's arms.

Sasuke grunted. "M-My feelings will never reach you…I'll put them in a sigh…" Sasuke said grunting. And sighed.

Sakura put her hand making a gesture as if she was catching his sigh and put it in her heart.

"Sasuke-kun I love you…I love you, don't you hear me?! I LOVE YOU! So don't die! Please!"

Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes softly. Sakura then cried and howled off the far off sky.

The next morning Sasuke was able to open his eyes. He was in a hospital.

"You're awake, Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke turned to see Sakura smiling at him.

"Well, you're awake and human now. Said you're private doctor." Sakura said kissing Sasuke on the cheek.

"Sakura…"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Did you mean what you said last night? That you love me?"

"Yes, I did mean it Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled and felt enlightened by her response. Finally he got her love again.

Her wishes will all be fulfilled. Or will it…?

* * *

**-End of story-**

**A.N: FINALLY! I can go watch Gackt PV's X.X**

**Deidara:** I hate you…

**Naomi (Me):** I hate you too XD but my friend Yang-yen still loves you XD

**Deidara: **That's good XD Well anyways to all who was reading…**R and R!!**


	2. message to all

**And so there's this…**

* * *

**The message for Readers!**

_**T**__oday's topic is about a continuation. _

**I** **gacktsasorilover,** is pleased to announce that; I am making a second chapter of this because of special reasons. (Yes if you know who I really am, yes, this includes Alexi –He's a bishounen! OoO.)

**In **reality, I've felt like his "YES!" made it clear to my ears, eyes, nose, mouth and heart that I should make another freaking chapter. (At least 4 more chapters.)

**Oh,** and the fact that it's almost my birthday. Yay me!! Well now I just need 5 (or more) reviews saying "YES!!" (XD cracks me up all the time.) Or saying that you approve of my decision in the reviews :D

**By the way, **suggest a tragic, sad, a bit happy or even a seductive song by the number one top charted **Gackt-san.** (Yes I am saying he is so sexy. ;) )

**Next **announcement is; suggest a pairing in my bio that I should make a one-shot out of.

**So** thanks for wasting your time, watching me blabber out words.

**I love you all!** (Yes, for today, you too. XD)

**Signed by the one and only,**

**-gacktsasorilover.**

* * *


End file.
